tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bridgettegeofffan
Why are you posting for someone elses' character? STOP IT!!! Survivor321 22:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I need your entry for Total Drama Pick Zhe Theme Song 2 in 6 hours and if you don't get it in, odds are you are leaving and I don't want to see you leave like this! --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 15:22, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's Bloomin13, and I just joined Total Drama Broadway! I like the idea of a talent show type season! Looking forward to it! Bloomin13 18:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering If I could help make the page look cooler, or possibly be a co-host for the show? Bloomin13 19:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Since I asked nicely and 1st, could Logan be a Team Captain for Total Drama Broadway!? Bloomin13 01:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea for the show. At the merge, it can be like Live Shows in the Voice or America's Got Talent, but the ousted people vote for who's performance they like best, but they can't vote for a character of theirs. Then the people with the most votes move on, and if there's a bunch with 0 votes or tied, they can have a sing-off or something. Bloomin13 01:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) how long should our songs be? Bloomin13 02:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) What if we have a really good song, but our partner hasn't sang anything in it, but we want to end it? For instance, Logan & Eve? What should I do? Bloomin13 02:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Would it still be possible to become a captain even if your partner doesn't sing? Bloomin13 02:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up for me. I really hope Logan becomes a captain, but I don't want his chance to be ruined because Eve didn't sing. Bloomin13 02:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Gunter and his partner must not be on right now. Bloomin13 02:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) i wasn't expecting yo be captain of both teams, but it's awesome anyway! Thanks, BGF! Total Drama Braodway is awesome! Bloomin13 14:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello sister of my best friend on the wiki :P. Do you want to make a colloab together? The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 14:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) First thing we need to do is come up with an idea... any ideas? currently using my brain to figure out how to get a really hard star in a game... The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 14:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) hmm... musicals aren't very original XD we need an original idea that no-one has done before... hmm... The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 14:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) mabye, a game themed camp. Each episode is based of a different game :D The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 14:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Next step is comeing up with a name The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 14:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Good name :P step three is deciding whether to do users or customs The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 14:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Step four of five. How many contestants and how many characters per person :D The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 14:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) So two per person and 20 sign-ups? The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 14:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I know... and in six months XD step five. Make the page... -w- do you want to or do you want me to? The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 15:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) So the play can start with me and 1 girl at school, then we seperate for a moment, and then I go to my other girl! Then the 2 girls talk and find out they're both dating, so they freak, wondering how they didn't find out before, and then plot revenge on him. The song is about getting revenge on him, and then they do. But everyone in school sees it so his life is ruined. Bloomin13 15:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) should we start now? Bloomin13 15:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) also, the Scene's Act probably won't start till later when Gunter is on. Bloomin13 15:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I suggest you give credit to TDISF for your "Song" camp idea. [[User:Oatmeal-|There's a FIRE]] in my heart 15:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hannah & Allyson are at Hannah's house and are about to find out about Logan. I leave the rest to you. Bloomin13 16:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC)